


clear skies

by synically



Series: clear skies and dark clouds [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Confessions, Established Choi Yeonjun/Choi Beomgyu, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pining, Sad Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: he loves watching the sky change colors.he loves the sun's warmth. he loves the sea's calm. he loves them both from the horizon. he loves them both in his arms.but he was always the clouds; a background character in other's stories. unneeded, undeserving, unloved.until the sun and the sea proved otherwise.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: clear skies and dark clouds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902490
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	clear skies

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! so this is another short fic that's been prolonged waaaayy too long but i didn't want to pressure myself in finishing this quickly so it took a while. have fun reading!!
> 
> tw // anxiety , panic attacks
> 
> partly graphic descriptions of both
> 
> (note: the tw is not applied to the entirety of the fic, just a short part in the middle-ish)

"for your last project in this semester, i want you to pass a piece around the topic of 'love'." professor kim had announced, "we all have different forms of love, different inspirations to reference, different interpretations to find. the reason i chose this to be your last presentation is i want to see how you can showcase such a vague concept artistically. i'm looking forward to your final piece in a week. you're dismissed."

taehyun gathered his things and put it in his bag as his mind drifts off to a person, or _persons_ , that came into mind at professor kim's assignment. he already has an idea on what to do; all he needs is to incorporate it and make a presentable artwork.

he was already out in the hallways to go to the cafeteria when a voice boomed, loud enough for the students to hear and turn their heads at the caller and taehyun smiles to himself at the familiarity.

"taehyunnie!"

the said boy didn't even flinch when an arm wrapped around his shoulders and engulfed him in warmth, a scent of lavender perfume faintly gracing his nose. his smile grew wider.

"missed me beomgyu-hyung?" he teased.

beomgyu snickers, "you wish. i see you every day that i'm tired of your face already."

the two of them continued walking to meet their other friends, laughter etched between their conversations. it was always like this with beomgyu; it was always easy, always fun, and it always makes his heart tumble against his ribcage.

they headed straight for their usual table at one corner of the cafeteria, their friends already settled down with trays of food on the table.

"hey!" yeonjun greets, pulling beomgyu by the waist and leaving a peck on his temple. he turned to taehyun and flashed him a wide smile before ruffling his hair affectionately. taehyun fought the urge to blush. "i already bought you food hyunnie." he says, winking at the surprised boy.

taehyun flushed red upon seeing the plate of cheese tteokbokki the oldest handed him, and he hang his head low, mumbling an almost inaudible 'thanks'. it was unfair, taehyun thinks, how the couple manages to make him feel like this effortlessly.

kai leaned into his ear once he had already sat beside him, "try harder not to show how whipped you are." he teased, earning him an eyeroll from the redhead.

the group's conversations went on the usual bickerings and rants, and taehyun can't help but gaze at his hyungs every once in a while. he loves the way beomgyu's eyes light up at kai's crazy antics, or the way yeonjun's lips turn into a pout every time soobin exposes him, or the way their laughter harmonize and drift like music in his ears. he ignores the abnormal beating in his chest every time either of them spare him a glance and bless his existence with their smiles, and instead, tries to put out every single spark of hope that starts igniting.

it was impossible. no, it was more _unbelievable_ to think that his two crushes would like him back. especially if it's obvious that they are madly in love with each other. the sparkle in their eyes when their gazes meet, the subtle yet gentle touches one would initiate, the breathtaking smiles in their lips; all small signs of how perfect they are together. and taehyun didn't want to spoil that by butting in. besides, he was sure that he's the only one feeling that way anyway.

so he only sat there, watching his subjects of interest love each other as he mentally plots his artwork.

his piece was simple - the sun and the sea; but unlike the cliché painting of a sunlit shore, it was more like a symbolism piece, one he's always good at. it wouldn't just portray his hidden feelings for his friends, but also reveal his longingness to be with them.

that afternoon, taehyun was sitting on the rooftop floor, sketchbook on his lap as he watches the sun set behind the distant mountains. he had already vaguely sketched the idea he was thinking of, the color palette, the representations as the sky continuously gives him inspirations.

he is the kind of person who's always in awe whenever the sky changes color - from a pretty pink to comforting orange - with the clouds scattered harmoniously on the vast sky and waiting for the serenity of the night to swallow its senses. watching the sunset had always brought him peace, a reassurance that he had lived and accomplished another day in his life. taehyun takes a deep breath, closing his eyes in the process. he held the breath in his lungs as the wind raked over his red locks, a wave of relief flooding in his system; and he exhaled, completely surrendering to the peace nature had offered.

taehyun hears a click, followed by the sounds of the door creaking open and he remained still, lips tugging upward at the idea of who the intruder was. the other person sat close beside him; close enough for taehyun to feel his warmth and catch a whiff of the lavender perfume. he smiled knowing that he guessed right.

as the other leaned his head on taehyun's shoulder and intertwined their hands together, taehyun opened his eyes and glanced at his hyung. beomgyu looks beautiful being basked in the golden rays of the afternoon sun, black hair dancing with the wind, eyes closed with his long lashes gently kissing his cheeks, and a soft smile present on his pink lips. he stared at his best friend for a good few seconds, memorizing each feature, every delicate curve; remembering the dozens of portraits he had drawn of him in his old sketchbooks.

and when beomgyu opened his eyes and looked up at him, smile stretching wider, taehyun felt his breath knock out of his lungs. heart beating loudly in his chest, he watched his own face reflected in beomgyu's clear orbs; there was a sparkle in the older boy's gaze and a glisten in his lips, along with the warm hand in his and the heat emanating from his body. 

taehyun relished in the feeling of being so close to the boy he's in love with; he could even lean a bit forward and their lips would meet, but he knows he can't do that. so it was beomgyu who moved, fluttering his eyes shut as he pressed his lips on the corner of taehyun's mouth. it left taehyun motionless, breathless, thoughtless; especially when beomgyu stayed that way for a few seconds more before pulling away, looking at the younger with a whole new different glint in his eyes and for once, taehyun let the spark of hope in his chest continue burning. 

beomgyu leaned back on his arms as he looks up at the darkening sky, stars coming onto view and taehyun continues to stare at him, blush creeping in his cheeks to his ears to his neck, the feeling of beomgyu's lips still fleeting on that same spot. 

he didn't know what to do, or what to say, so he kept mum, dumbly looking at the older as he tries to get his thoughts back together, or at least calm the heart that's raging against its cages. the younger boy was glad that beomgyu did him a favor of speaking, informing that their friends had been texting them to eat dinner together.

~

walking home with beomgyu and yeonjun, taehyun expected to feel even the slightest bit of shame or guilt for the almost kiss, but something in him justifies that he liked it anyway, and that it was beomgyu who initiated. and he knows that he should at least feel bad because he just let it happen, because he didn't pull away or push the older off, despite being too aware that beomgyu was taken by someone else. but he couldn't, not when his body was aching to hold the older close and kiss those soft lips senseless. a sigh leaves his lips, and both boys turn to him with worry.

"you okay, hyunnie?" yeonjun asks, stopping in his tracks as he reached out to hold taehyun's wrist, a few meters away from the entrance of the youngest boy's dorm.

despite his mind protesting to remove the gentle grip, his heart knows that he longed for even their slightest touch. "i'm fine hyung." he answers, offering a small smile he hopes was reassuring enough.

"are you sure?" beomgyu frowns, clearly not convinced. he had known taehyun almost all his life, knows him as if he is his other half so he could tell if something was bothering his best friend.

taehyun only nodded, and started walking ahead, and the older boys got the signal to not prod further. he sensed the other boys' hesitations before they followed and he heaved another breath, deciding to just sulk in his room, maybe cry a bit as he listens to sad songs, and try to forget the entire ordeal (keyword: try, because there was no way he could forget that). he stopped when he was right in front of his dormitory building, turning his head to look at the two who only blinked at him.

a few quiet seconds later, yeonjun was the first to break out into a smile as he pulls taehyun in a quick hug, catching the youngest off-guard. "i'll get going now hyun. good night!" he said, ruffling his hair before skipping away, leaving his boyfriend with a meaningful wink that only the couple understood.

"c'mon hyunnie! it's getting cold." beomgyu cheekily says, pulling the other inside the building before he could even complain.

taehyun snaps out of his trance when they reached his room on the third floor, with beomgyu unlocking his door with a spare key and pulling him inside. 

"wait- what exactly are _you_ doing here?"

"i'm sleeping over?" beomgyu answers, incredulity laced in his voice at the younger boy's dumb question, moving inside the room in practised ease.

"why would you?" taehyun asks further.

"is that even important?" beomgyu returns. he spoke again to prevent the other in replying, "chill hyunnie, i'm not going to bite you or anything." he says, rummaging through taehyun's closet. he glanced at the other's gaping face and smirked playfully, "unless you want me to?" he teased and the other immediately flushed red, almost the same color as his hair. beomgyu laughed at his reaction and then proceeded to the bathroom.

the moment the older boy disappeared from his sight, taehyun let out the breath he held and slumped on his bed with a groan. his plans of moping and crying over his unrequited feelings went down in vain; and to make matters worse, one of the reasons for his demise was going to be sleeping in his room, on his bed, with him. he was fine with it, of course; he had shared a bed with his best friend countless of times in the past, had cuddled until the break of dawn and slept 'til noon. except, it wasn't fine too. on other occassions, he would've let him be, but not now. not when he knows that more sparks of hope would be ignited by beomgyu by the end of the night, only to be let down in the end since he's in love with someone else in the morning. what was yeonjun even thinking when he left beomgyu with him instead of dragging him back to their more spacious and homely apartment?

when beomgyu came back from his shower, taehyun instantly stood up, pulled a random shirt and locked himself in the bathroom; he didn't even bother to look at beomgyu as he still doesn't know how to face the older.

as drops of water rain over his head, taehyun relaxes, letting the water wash away his thoughts and plunge down the drain. he shouldn't think much of any of this anyway; it might only ruin their friendship if he gives meaning to any of beomgyu's gestures. letting out another sigh, he decides it would be best to act as normal as possible, even if there's a huge chance his heart would act the opposite. taehyun would just let hope flicker for a couple of minutes, then eradicate it immediately.

when he came back into his bedroom, beomgyu was already laying on his bed and typing on his phone (probably texting his boyfriend). taehyun notices that beomgyu was wearing one of his large hoodies and the latter's own sweatpants (which is already a permanent resident in the younger boy's wardrobe). a light blush creeps into his face seeing the older wearing his clothes and he had to slap himself gently for a quiet pep talk.

"do you want to watch a movie, hyung?" taehyun asks, drying his hair as a form of distraction.

beomgyu put his phone down and looked up at him, "nope. i'm tired. come cuddle me." he said, reaching grabby hands to the younger.

taehyun hates how beomgyu can just say those words with ease, oblivious of the mess of emotions in the younger boy's chest. but he didn't argue anyway, and instead, he turned off the lights and crawled on the bed beside beomgyu. once he tucked himself under the sheets, the older boy pulled him closer and instinctively, he shifted to rest his head on his chest, their legs tangling comfortably. taehyun's heart started pounding loudly in his chest, trying to match beomgyu's heartbeat in his ears and he started to worry again.

_could any of this mean anything to beomgyu?_ because to taehyun, this means the world. these little moments where he could just lay down, waiting for the night to deepen in the comfort of beomgyu's arms. 

he was home, but he remembers that he wasn't the one who lives in it; that he's just a guest - a guest that can come visit anytime but can never stay for long. like the clouds drifting to the sun but can never get close enough to reach it.

somehow, some way, beomgyu sensed his turmoil and he wordlessly put the younger boy's hand on his chest, rubbing the knuckles softly with his thumb. his other hand raked itself against taehyun's red locks. taehyun was surprised, and tilted his head upward to look at beomgyu, and he sees him with eyes already closed, breath fanning his cheeks. he stares at the older boy's peaceful face and suddenly, he remembers why he fell in love with him in the first place, all those years ago.

it was one of the days when his mind would start playing tricks on him, reminding him of his insecurities, blaming him for things out of his control. tears prickled his eyes and he curled up in his bed, hugging his legs against his chest for fear that the demons under his bed would claw his feet and drag him further down. but of course, they were not easy to escape from.

caged in his blanket, taehyun forces himself to sleep, yet his demons started murmuring. it was distant at first, and taehyun stopped breathing; afraid that if he does, they would hear. but it still didn't go away, and instead grew louder, closer, meaner. it whispered to taehyun as if they were wind, comes after him as if he was prey, threw him in the pits of darkness as if he belonged there. the indistinct words pierced through his heart, enveloping it with thorns that pricked his fingers when he tries to hold it. he feels cold. his breathing became ragged, frantic, like an invisible hand was gripping his throat and air becomes limited and he was left in a daze.

until there was warmth embracing him, accompanied by a soft whisper, loud enough to overpower the incoherent mumbles.

"i'm here hyunnie."

taehyun opens his eyes but all he could see is blurs of a silhouette in front of him and he realizes that he had been crying. he feels a hand wiping the tears as his vision adjusted to the dim light of his lamp. the person put both of the younger boy's hands against his chest as he instructs him to follow his breathing. still shaking, taehyun complies, and slowly, the invisible hand on his neck loosened and disappeared. the person pulled him closer in an embrace and taehyun instantly melts at how warm he is; along with whispers of reassurances and complements that calmed the storm in his head. he sniffles and tightly held the other's shirt, nuzzling his face on his shoulder and he whiffs the faint scent of lavender.

"are you okay for now taehyunnie?" beomgyu asks, hands still rubbing on the younger boy's back.

taehyun only managed to nod before he pulled away. once they were facing each other, beomgyu reached out slender fingers to brush taehyun's bangs aside, and wiping the few stray tears left on his cheeks. taehyun just stared at him then, the thorns in his heart being pushed out by a blooming flower, and warmth spread through his chest. beomgyu was _so_ beautiful. and when he smiled at him, eyes crinkling with sparks, lips stretched out wide, it's like the sun had lit up taehyun's dark night. and suddenly, all the demons were gone.

his heart started doubling its beat, cheeks turning pink, breath getting caught; and he knows he was falling for his best friend. like the earth attracted by the sun's gravity. but he didn't care about being burned as beomgyu gave him the reason to see another day.

choi beomgyu, his sun.

he turns away, then realizes their position. taehyun was straddling beomgyu's lap and the latter has his arms wrapped around the former's waist, causing for the former to flush red and grow flustered. beomgyu sees the mess that is taehyun, and he laughed as taehyun's blush deepen its shade, before he laid down on the bed and pulling the younger along, making him crash onto his chest. 

"you must be tired, hyunnie. come on, let's sleep." beomgyu says, carding his fingers on taehyun's hair. "don't worry, i'll still be here with you 'til morning."

taehyun didn't want to protest anymore as he is indeed tired, and the warmth of beomgyu's body is already lulling him to slumber. so with the sun engulfing him in its comforting heat, he closed his eyes, feeling a pair of lips pressing on his forehead. taehyun smiled; and for the first time in a while, he felt at peace.

(beomgyu was indeed there when he woke up the next morning, scrolling through his phone in one hand, and the other arm wrapped protectively around taehyun's tiny waist. taehyun then found out that beomgyu visited for a movie night, hopefully to cheer him up because the younger seemed gloomy the past few days, only for the older to find him in the middle of a panic attack. it seemed like the stars aligned perfectly that night, taehyun thinks. and since then, beomgyu always know when taehyun doesn't feel himself.)

when taehyun fell in love with beomgyu during those days in high school, he himself couldn't do anything about it. it's like free falling into place; it's like getting hit by a rushing truck; it's like waking up to another day. and he loved the feeling so much, even if beomgyu wasn't his. that was the only thing he regretted; not telling his feelings for his long-time best friend.

why does the sun have to be unreachable?

he smiled sadly at the short trip down memory lane, and settled down again on beomgyu's chest. thinking that maybe, he should just enjoy these little moments with him, instead of letting his thoughts take over again.

before he could completely drift off to dreamland, he feels a pair of lips on the crown of his head and he smiled himself to sleep.

~

when taehyun woke up, it was to the warmth of the sun. he slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light that crept through his windows, and he found himself in the same position when he slept.

taehyun relished in his best friend's warmth for a bit longer, gently squeezing the hand that's still in his grasp. he shifted slightly, careful not to wake the other, before snaking his hand away and sitting up, already feeling cold at the lack of contact. looking down at beomgyu's sleeping face, taehyun realizes again that this would always be one of the sights he loves to see.

beomgyu shifted in his sleep and taehyun worries if he woke him up, but the older didn't. instead, beomgyu pulled him back to lay beside him, snuggling onto taehyun's neck with his arms back on its place in the younger boy's waist. the red-head became flustered again, but he quickly got over his shock and threaded his fingers on beomgyu's black locks, tracing another finger down the slope of his cheek and jaw. he placed a light peck on the tip of the older boy's nose, and smiled to himself, letting himself enjoy this. it was at moments like this where he wishes that time would come to a halt.

~

with each stroke of his brush, taehyun strips off a piece of himself. this is what he loves about art; the endless ways he could express all those repressed feelings and thoughts. it could be vague or detailed, single-themed or just random splashes of colors, but it's still all _him_.

he leaned back on his stool, admiring the first thing he put on the canvas.

a ball of gold, right in the middle.

he started off at the representation of his first love, the center of his universe, the light that brightened up his days.

but of course, not all days are bright and sunny. sometimes, the sun is just a distraction from the upcoming storm.

~

it was exam week that time as well, signalling the nearing end of the first semester. and taehyun, despite being the smart student that he is, stresses over the one lesson he didn't get to study. he found out from his classmates that the professor included that topic at the last-minute. and taehyun didn't like those kinds of impromptu plans, especially when he had already mentally prepared himself. it just ends up messing his head more, causing for panic to rise in his system. it was mentally degrading.

when the dreaded examination time came, he only hoped to all the gods out there that he can make it out of here alive. the pressure at college is much more overwhelming, and it was only his first year. yet he still wants to start the university journey on a high note, or else his mind would continue its torment.

after the examinations, he proceeded to his sanctuary on the rooftop. it was already getting late in the afternoon, and the sky had already painted itself in captivating colors. this is one of taehyun's favorite places where he could just feel.

he had been sitting on his usual spot for a few minutes now, watching the birds flying overhead and the clouds drifting away. there was a certain heaviness that resides in his chest at that moment, and he doesn't like where it was leading to.

it was the pressure building up again; not from his parents since they never minded, not from his peers since he didn't care for them, but from himself. the expectations for yourself is the hardest to bear, taehyun knows about this very well.

_i should succeed._

_i should do better._

_why can't I succeed?_

_why can't I do better?_

he knows he should stop pressuring himself, knows that the burden he brought upon his own shoulders was something he lacked strength in carrying; but knowledge isn't always everything, isn't it?

taehyun looks up at the clouds; they were just like him. just existing but barely having any worth. the clouds that continuously chase the sun but can never reach it; the clouds that run with the sea but can never touch it. it was exhausting, pushing through each day not knowing what for. sometimes, he really just wished to be one with the clouds; at least, he could be with the sun and the sea without any more worries about everything.

like the clouds, he feels lightweight. unimportant. only consists of water vapor that would pour out like tears whenever he couldn't handle it any longer. maybe it was his only purpose, and it's not even a good one. and once the rain had gone, he wouldn't be remembered anymore.

oh the things he would give just to not feel this emptiness.

when taehyun hears the rooftop door being pushed open, he turned to look and sees yeonjun standing there. their gazes met and the blond-haired boy smiled.

walking towards the younger, yeonjun asks, "hey tae. you good?"

taehyun only manages a nod as yeonjun takes a seat beside him, close enough for comfort but far enough for a sense of personal space. yeonjun was always considerate like that.

yeonjun eyes him for a good few seconds and taehyun feels like melting from the intense gaze, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

the older boy hums, "i won't force you, but you know you can tell me anything, hm?" he said, turning away to look at the sun sinking over the mountains.

this was one of the things he kind of hates from the couple; they always sense whenever taehyun was troubled. that's why if either beomgyu or yeonjun asks whether he's okay or not, he resorts to nodding or brushing the question away most of the time, choosing to suffer alone than be a burden to the two most important people in his life. but they still see through his lies and change-topics anyway, always ready to help and comfort taehyun wherever, whenever. and he falls in love a little more.

but people don't like cloudy skies as they only remind them of rain; covering up the sun, and messing up the sea.

taehyun feels a soft cloth on his cheeks and he looks at yeonjun, wiping his tears with a handkerchief and he realizes that he was already crying. another thing he hates is that he gets so vulnerable with them. how they seamlessly strip him off his walls and leaves him bare.

yeonjun scoots closer, providing taehyun the comfort he needs, and wraps an arm around the crying boy, rubbing and squeezing gently. he never speaks, never asks; letting taehyun bask in the serenity of the early evening when the stars twinkle with light.

because that's just how yeonjun was. he wasn't bold and outspoken like beomgyu; he was quiet and subtle in showing his affections. the kinds of small touches that linger in your skin for the entire day and the next.

taehyun sniffles and the weight in his chest starts to lessen. yeonjun's presence was anchoring; like a fresh wave that buries his feet in the sand and carries his worries as it retreats. he really appreciates the older boy a lot with these quiet moments; if beomgyu comforts him with his warmth, yeonjun comforts him with his calm.

"want go home hyunnie?" yeonjun asks. taehyun nods, wiping the last of his tears away. "i want to show you something first though, is it okay?"

the red-haired boy looked up at him, doe eyes glinting with curiosity and yeonjun internally coos.

"where to? is beomgyu-hyung coming?" he asks.

shaking his head, yeonjun smiles fondly at the younger, "it's just us. gyu's already home."

_it's just us._

taehyun feels light-headed at the words, echoing endlessly inside his head. and before he processed anything, they were already walking out, yeonjun's hand gently placed on his elbow.

~

"where exactly are we going hyung?" taehyun asks as they walked side-by-side, an arm linked with yeonjun's.

"you'll see. we're almost there." the older answers, and they grew quiet once again.

taehyun took the silence as an opportunity to look around. it was already early night, a lot of people walking and driving by after finishing yet another day of work. (yeonjun had switched their places earlier, pulling taehyun to the safer side of the road and the younger mumbled a small 'thanks', cheeks flushing pink and heart wilding.) the streets were colored with warm fluorescent lights that blocks the stars' twinkle, and taehyun looks ahead.

realization dawned on him on where yeonjun was taking him; a bridge across the h-river. taehyun looks in awe at the neon lights lined up against the bridge's tightropes and metal supports. and he turned to the older in confusion when they stopped near the half-way.

yeonjun pulled him to the railings and tilted his head, urging for taehyun to look out the bridge.

"wow . . ." was the only thing that left his lips.

the view was of the distant buildings - with lights sprawled haphazardly over the structures, and the dancing lights from the alive streets. seoul was beautiful at night; with the cold wind and dazzling scenery, along with the sparkling river reflecting the city.

"it's beautiful isn't it?" yeonjun asks from beside him. taehyun nods, eyes still scanning over the view in front of him. how come he had never seen this before?

oh, right. he was always locking himself up in his room, never taking a moment to walk around the unknown streets or go outside for a breath of fresh air (as the only time he ever goes out on his own is when he would go to the convenience store around the corner).

"i always go here when something's bothering me. just watching the time pass by, letting my mind wander off and those stuff." yeonjun said, "try taking a deep breath here hyun. i don't know about you but for me, the air's better here."

taehyun follows the older boy's advise. closing his eyes, he heaved a deep breath. and true to his words, the air does seem better here; it was fresher, cooler, and it made him feel better. he let the cold wind brush against his face for a few minutes more then opened his eyes again, smiling as he marvels on the beauty of the night.

turning to his side, taehyun catches yeonjun staring at him; stars in his eyes, a smile on his lips, and a light tint of pink on his cheeks. a blush crept on the younger boy's cheeks too, his heartbeat echoing in his ears, and he quickly averted his gaze.

yeonjun chuckles, "feeling better?"

taehyun looks down at the calm waters below and smiled softly. 

he does.

~

that wasn't the last time they went on the bridge, as the next day, yeonjun offered to go again. by then, taehyun had found out that beomgyu's exams were held in the hellish morning hours and finishes off a bit after noon and would go home immediately to catch some sleep. which is why he only got to spend the day with yeonjun.

(soobin has a completely different schedule being part of the sciences department; and kai has the same schedule as beomgyu coming from the music department. both yeonjun and him are from the arts department; taehyun being an arts major and yeonjun a performing arts major, making their schedules the most compatible.)

when they arrived at the same spot from yesterday, they indulged themselves into a comforting silence, gazing out into the night city. taehyun let out an amused shriek when fountains came off on the sides of the bridge and it caused for yeonjun to laugh at the childlike innocence of the younger. 

"i've known this place since my freshman year." yeonjun starts when taehyun asked him how'd he find this place. "there were things that bugged me being a first-year, you know, those expectations and pressure and all that shit. and you know how i was. so i strolled out one night, hoping to ease my nerves and my feet just led me here." his eyes darted over the tall buildings and sidewalks along the river, a sense of nostalgia in his gaze. taehyun listens intently. "the view calmed me down almost instantly. see those rooms with their lights on?" taehyun nods. "it reminded me that i wasn't the only one struggling, that in one of those rooms, there's also a student studying 'til late for their exams or finishing a project, or even a professional who just came home after a long day of work.

"it comforted me knowing that there are other people going through the same thing as me. people who have different passions to pursue, different expectations to face, different problems to solve, but still going further. and it motivated me to push forward even if i was alone in my journey."

taehyun felt the words linger in his head, etching itself onto his mind. what yeonjun said seemed like a splash of cold water that woke him up from his nightmares, washing away the ugly thoughts with it.

that's when he realizes how much he admires yeonjun - the smiling boy beside him with the wind gently blowing through his now blond hair; how he looks ethereal under the dim yellow lights of the bridge, the distant city lights sparkling in his eyes like stars;

how he also fell in love with his best friend's boyfriend.

for if beomgyu was the sun, yeonjun was the sea.

the ever calming sea that never fails to wash away his worries. yeonjun was calm, collected, sensitive. and he was always there for taehyun, wrapping him in a huge wave of comfort and delicate touches that linger in his bones. like water seeping into every crevice of his body, yeonjun's presence has etched itself into him, and there was no way to drain it out.

yeonjun was quiet in delivering his emotions. he doesn't prod, doesn't force, doesn't judge. he was always gentle when it comes to taehyun. and this gentleness is what made him fall.

he didn't know when it started, or how. but on a fine day near the start of this first year in university, he realizes he was already having feelings. it wasn't like how he fell in love with beomgyu, abrupt and quick; with yeonjun it was slow and thorough. it built up from the bottom, and was only acknowledged when it was sky-high.

funny how a year ago, he despised yeonjun before they even actually met. beomgyu had introduced the boy to him over text, informing him that he has a boyfriend - the crush he was gushing on for a few months since he entered university. it wrecked taehyun, of course. he was already in love with beomgyu at that time, and if it wasn't for his coward ass then he might've had a chance.

although taehyun previously found it absurd how the other boy took a long time in asking beomgyu out, it really didn't seem fitting coming from him, who had been pining for years. he couldn't blame yeonjun though, who wouldn't fall in love with beomgyu's sunshine personality? it's like saying you didn't want the sun to shine anymore. but it doesn't change the fact that it hurts; it hurt like a bitch.

it was summer when they formally met. beomgyu had returned to their hometown after finishing his first year in university, and he called taehyun over, who just graduated high school. when he arrived at the raven-haired boy's house, he sees a stranger in the living room. a _beautiful_ stranger that is, and taehyun hates to admit that the intense gaze sent his way made his heart jump out of his chest.

beomgyu came out from the kitchen shortly after his staring session with the stranger. and introduced them, pulling the younger towards the stranger who stood up. he hates how tall he was.

"taehyunnie," beomgyu calls, and god, did taehyun missed that voice. "meet yeonjun, my boyfriend!"

taehyun didn't know how he managed to give back a smile that time when it really broke his heart. he hates it. hates how beautiful yeonjun's smile was.

"jjuni, this is taehyun. my best friend!" beomgyu cheerfully says and the two shook each other's hands. taehyun hates how soft it is.

they were left in silence after that, beomgyu being called by his dad over to help with garden work. when taehyun looks over at yeonjun, he was a bit surprised as yeonjun had his eyes narrowed towards him, a frown in his plump lips, and arms crossed over his chest. previous façade gone. seems like yeonjun hates him as much as he hates the other. although, why would he hate taehyun when it was him dating beomgyu?

the more taehyun sees yeonjun that time, the more his hatred grew. he hates how pretty he was with his blue hair; hates how his voice is soothing; hates how his eyes are charming; hates how comforting yeonjun's presence is.

he hated yeonjun.

but at the same time, he knows he didn't.

"shall i walk you home now, hyunnie?" yeonjun asks, stealing a glance from his phone to check the time. the voice snapped taehyun out of his reminiscing.

"i can manage hyung. you live on the other side of the bridge, you know." taehyun says, a lilt in his voice.

"i don't mind though." the older shrugs, "i get to spend more time with you."

if taehyun was blushing on their way home that night, it was only because of the cold.

~

with another stroke of the brush, he adds on the second most important part of his piece.

a blue wave that's delicately hugging the sun.

the sun that he once thought was unreachable, now in the hands of the calm and beautiful sea.

and like the clouds, he only watches on the background as the two boys he fell in love with continue to love each other.

just as they were meant to.

~

taehyun conceives how hard his situation actually was; loving two people at the same time wasn't as idealistic as he first thought. it fixes and breaks him all at once and it was starting to ruin his peace of mind (if he even has one in the first place).

don't get him wrong; loving beomgyu and yeonjun is one of the best feelings in the world as they are the sweetest and most understanding boys taehyun had ever met in his nineteen years of living.

but taehyun could only handle his emotions at a certain degree. and loving them both also gave them free access to break his heart indirectly. 

why does beomgyu have to be so bright?

why does yeonjun have to be so reliable?

taehyun's heartbreak doesn't come from loving them both; it came from the knowledge that he _can't have both_. beomgyu has yeonjun; yeonjun has beomgyu. they didn't need taehyun in their already perfect equation.

he dropped his face on top of his open textbook, and lets out a deep sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by kai, who was sitting right beside him.

"you okay?" he asks, worry laced in his tone. they may have only known each other for a few months, seeing as both of them are first years, but they've grown closer to each other because of their age. like brothers from different mothers.

"i don't think so." taehyun mumbles, tired. "do you think it's okay to like two people at once?"

kai raises an eyebrow at him, "why the sudden question? you've been liking them since forever."

"i don't know. it's like the more i think about it, the more i see that it's wrong."

there was a brief moment of silence before hueningkai smacked the back of taehyun's head, causing for the latter to jerk up in surprised pain.

"what the fuck was that for!"

"because you're fucking dumb!"

"i'm not-"

"yes, you are!" kai cuts him off, "you don't _think_ of feelings; they are called feelings for that reason, you dumbass. do you _feel_ that liking beomgyu-hyung and yeonjun-hyung are wrong?"

taehyun regards the question for a minute. "no, but-"

" _but_ nothing. stop using your brain for once. can't you see that they like you too?"

" _don't_ \- don't joke like that kai. you're only getting my hopes up." taehyun said, slumping even more.

"jeez, you're fucking dense." kai levels him with a stern glare, something foreign in the usually soft boy and taehyun pouts. "beomgyu-hyung literally clings to you as much as he does with yeonjun-hyung, maybe even more. yeonjun-hyung buys you lunch without asking you, like he does with beomgyu-hyung. and don't get me started with the way they look at you and all that shit with their faces."

taehyun malfunctions at kai's words, the memories with the older two separately and together flashing back in his mind.

"what do you mean . . ." he squeaks.

kai groans, "it means that they like you! that they're just as whipped for you as they are with each other, and as you are with them. honestly, it's so painful watching you pine over them for months when they've become so obvious. why can't you just confess?"

"you're one to talk. as if you can confess to soobin-hyung when it's obvious he likes you back." taehyun retorts, trying to divert the topic away from him. kai blushes furiously.

"hey! don't get my love life involved here!" the slightly younger boy complains, making taehyun break out in a giggle.

he looks back at his open book, a portrait of a sunset over the sea on the page. _do they really like me?_ it seemed like wistful thinking.

but for once, he lets himself completely hope.

~

the moment taehyun decides to observe his hyungs' actions, he already signed himself up to suffer. now that he wasn't fully in denial of the older boys' feelings, he could see the signs kai was talking about earlier.

how beomgyu presses himself to his side the moment he sees him during their lunch, hand hovering over his waist and thigh. how yeonjun brings taehyun his favorite foods from outside the cafeteria and makes sure that he eats it well. 

how their eyes sparkle with admiration as he narrates about his recent artworks. how the blush rise in their cheeks whenever taehyun's gaze flicker in their direction. and how their gazes linger whenever he looks away.

how they wanted to spend more time with him; either staying over his place, or gazing out the bridge, or watching the sunset. how they walk him home every single day despite being in the opposite direction of their own apartment. 

how they care for him in their own loud and quiet ways.

it was so obvious.

and taehyun thinks he's going to combust as the confirmation was basically slapped in his face. just how long did he stayed in the dark that he didn't see their feelings that are clear as day? how long did he caged himself in the wall of self-pity when the two were waiting for a longer time to be with him, ready to set him free and fly with them?

as he slumps over his bed that night, thinking of how to confess to the sun and the sea, taehyun's eyes drifted to his art project, perched on a stand in one corner of his room. it was almost done; the clouds painted round and lively in the background in a mixture of pinks, purples, and baby blues. it described his feelings well enough; colors of innocence and calmness, of love and compassion, of the bliss he felt being adored by the people he love the most. the only things left missing are the small intricate details.

how could he let them know that he loves them?

taehyun stood up from his bed and made his way to the canvas; if there was one thing he could do to express himself, it was through his art.

~

on the afternoon of their last day in the semester, the five friends decided to hang out in the usual café right outside of campus. already enjoying the freedom from the hellish college schedules.

when taehyun arrives, he was greeted with the sight of beomgyu and soobin scolding yeonjun over something, causing for the blond oldest to pout.

yeonjun was the first to notice him and he immediately clung on the redhead, "taehyunnie! beomie and soobinie are being mean to me." he complains childishly and taehyun coos at the sight. yeonjun may be the oldest in their little group but he can sure pass as the youngest.

soobin shakes his head at his best friend's action, tired of yeonjun's drama. and he sits down beside kai, who was just sipping his own mango shake, undeterred by his hyungs' arguments.

"oh yeah?" beomgyu challenges, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend before putting on a pout and puppy eyes for his best friend, "i'm not being mean taehyunnie." he says, clinging on taehyun's other arm, "yeonjunie-hyung just ordered an iced americano for himself." he says cutely, taehyun wonders if he would survive this entire ordeal with his crushes being like this.

taehyun's eyes widen a fraction and he turned to yeonjun, who has a guilty pleading face. he was so adorable that taehyun wanted to bite his own fist whole.

"jjuni-hyung, you know that caffeine is not good for your condition." he said softly, but with a stern edge on his tone.

yeonjun looks defeated and beomgyu sticks his tongue out at him, clinging onto taehyun tighter.

"how 'bout this: we get you a decaf so you get your coffee, at the same time not risking your health, hm?" taehyun suggests and yeonjun's eyes sparkle. beomgyu whines on his other side as yeonjun sticks his tongue out to him for revenge. "as for you, you just need a bit of sugar to not be grumpy. want some cake?" at that, beomgyu's eyes sparkle as well and he nodded before running off to the counter, yeonjun tailing behind him.

taehyun laughs at the childlike antics of his two hyungs and he briefly wonders why he likes them a lot; it's exactly like babysitting a couple of grown-ups.

"you are so whipped, it's disgusting. and i don't understand what you see in them." kai deadpans from across the table, face morphed into an unamused expression.

"then maybe you should look somewhere else? i don't know, maybe look at me?" soobin flirts and kai shoves him away, face turning red.

he left the two of them alone in their bickering and went to his hyungs, always wanting to orbit around them.

~

taehyun was left with beomgyu and yeonjun after kai and soobin decided to go home, promising to meet up the next day for a proper hang-out. hueningkai whispered a 'good luck' in his ear before he let himself be dragged away by the taller male; he already knows of his friend's plans tonight. taehyun really thinks he needs all the luck in the world right now.

"how was the project tyun? did it go well?" beomgyu asks, emptying his cup of caramel macchiatto.

his lips form into a huge grin, "i got perfect marks! professor kim told me he really likes the piece, especially the representations of the elements."

"that's great! i'm so proud of you!" yeonjun exclaims, ruffling taehyun's hair as the redhead giggles.

"you're seriously so amazing, what the fuck." beomgyu muses, then an idea came to mind. "i know! why don't we all hang-out at the waterpark next week? it's summer after all! we could celebrate taehyun's achievement, as well as our survival from this hell."

"it's just a little project hyung." taehyun said bashfully. he doesn't think of it as much of a big deal. "no need for a big celebration or something."

"nah, i agree with gyu. you've been working your ass the entire semester hyun; just think of this as a reward and gift from your two lovely hyungs." yeonjun coos.

taehyun regards the suggestion for a couple of seconds, but really, who was he to turn down the offer from his crushes? he wanted to spend time with them too, and hopefully, his plan later that night would go well. he voiced out his agreement and the two boys smiled triumphantly, already excited for the upcoming outing. beomgyu was practically buzzing in his seat and taehyun laughs, realizing that his personification for the sun was accurate; lively and loves summer. meanwhile, yeonjun was already planning on activities for the five of them. he was quieter compared to his boyfriend but he was just as enthusiastic. and taehyun almost gapes thinking that it was exactly his description of the sea; calm yet filled with adventure.

"oh it's getting late already." yeonjun realizes when he sees his phone light up with a message. "shall we walk you home now hyunnie?"

"a-actually i . . ." taehyun starts, and beomgyu and yeonjun pauses in their seats as they await for the youngest boy to continue. "can i sleep over at yours?"

the two boys seemed to be taken aback at the sudden request, and they looked at each other, a silent conversation passing through their gazes. it was one of the things the couple had already perfected in their relationship of a little over one year. they were able to always communicate seamlessly, like their minds are always connected. whatever yeonjun decides, beomgyu agrees; whatever beomgyu does, yeonjun follows. their trust with one another had strengthen their relationship to heights not all people can reach. that's why neither soobin nor kai could blame taehyun for not confessing a lot earlier; because beomgyu and yeonjun were already a packaged deal, a true equation, a perfect combination. and taehyun was worried if he would ruin it.

it was beomgyu who answered his question, "of course taehyunnie! you're always welcome at our place."

the blinding smile on his and his boyfriend's faces eased taehyun's worries as they went out of the cafe. and taehyun asks if they could walk all the way instead of riding a bus, wanting to borrow a bit more time as he gathers his courage. and the two, ever so sweet, easily agrees.

when they arrived at the half-way of the bridge, taehyun halts his steps and diverted his gaze to the sun slowly setting on the distant open waters. the view today was even more breathtaking; the sky was colored soft pink mixed with comforting orange and splotches of purple and the clouds were surrounding the sun and reflecting on the sea. taehyun's eyes misted with tears; it was like an assurance that things will go well.

as taehyun looks back at beomgyu and yeonjun, standing a couple of steps in front of him and smiling softly as they patiently wait, he suddenly feels important. he feels as if he had finally found the light in between the dark clouds he surrounded himself with. the boys he's in love with are basked in a golden glow, and taehyun steps forward to chase their light.

the sparks of hope in his chest had been continuing to burn, and they continued walking; steps coordinated naturally. the walk back home had been silent for the three of them, but they know their hearts are just as loud as their feelings for each other were.

~

"hyungs, i have something to show you . . ." taehyun starts after they have finished dinner. he pulled on the two boys by their wrists and have them settled on the couch in the living room.

yeonjun and beomgyu's apartment was a bit huge for two college students to live in; three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen slash dining room, and the living room. there are a lot of furnitures and ornaments that clearly shows the personalities of the two; frames of sceneries photographed by yeonjun, of music albums beomgyu adores. potted plants were also scattered on the floor and shelves, along with small picture frames of the couple and their friends. the two had only started to share the apartment by the middle of summer last year, with beomgyu suggesting since he was living alone in a nearby dorm after moving away from their province in daegu. yeonjun, who was always worried and already whipped, agreed almost instantly. and they chose this one spacious apartment that's clearly too big, as if they were expecting for another to share the home with.

the two were looking up curiously at the youngest boy as he pulls out the project he finished. and he shamelessly sat in the space between the two.

_it's now or never_ , taehyun thinks, gathering every bit of hope and courage in his chest.

"is this the project? it's beautiful." yeonjun comments.

"no wonder you've got perfect marks for this hyun!" beomgyu shrieks.

taehyun blushes at the compliments and inhaled a deep breath. "the project is about love, and this is the first thing that came to my mind." he said, staring at his work. he senses the older boys intently listening to his words as they pursed their lips together. "the sun and the sea, creating the image of a warm and comforting sunset.

"the sun is always warm, lively and bright and luring. attracting me to his gravity that i can't steer away from. he's the reason my universe lightened up and bathed me with warm glow, the reason i looked forward to seeing another day since high school. his warmth lingered in my bones and then it hit me;" he glanced at beomgyu, "i like the sun. and ever since i did, there weren't any more darkness as he gave me the light.

"and then there's the sea." he continued, looking back at canvas on his lap. "always calm and enchanting, sending waves of comfort with his presence alone. i was worried in trying to plunge myself in his waters, but i didn't need to as he made me feel afloat. the sea washes my worries away, leaving behind the words i needed to hear. and slowly, i found myself liking the sea too." he gazed at yeonjun, "and ever since i did, there weren't a lot of hard days left as he gave me solace."

taehyun pauses, his heart pounding loudly against his chest and ringing in his ears. he looks back down on his artwork, brushing a finger over the painting of the wave hugging the sun. "i was afraid to reach for the sun, afraid that i would lose the light he gave, not realizing that there were some things also chasing for it. and before i knew it, the sea was able to reach what i thought was unreachable." tears welled in his eyes at the overwhelming emotions rising up in his throat, remembering all those days he regretted not confessing; his first heartbreak when he found out beomgyu likes someone else. "i disliked the sea at first, until i realized it was stupid to do so as he was also _so_ beautiful. and it was hard; it's hard liking two people that are so in love with each other.

"i was always the clouds, watching from the background. unneeded and undeserving. and i thought it was okay. i was contented in liking the sun and the sea from afar because they always gave so much of what i ask and don't ask for. i was unneeded but they made me feel otherwise; i was undeserving but they shower me with love. and i'm so dumb for not realizing it sooner." taehyun sniffles and he wipes a tear that lined on his cheek, "i was just so afraid of interfering because they are perfect for each other. and i was stuck in a spiral of ugly thoughts, but they were always so sweet, always ready to pull me back up when i'm drowning and i couldn't help myself from falling in love with them.

"i like you hyungs- i'm in love with you. and i'm willing to try if you want me too." taehyun finishes, closing his eyes and letting his tears freely fall.

and then there was silence; it wasn't uncomfortable but taehyun can't help but feel nervous. he still had his eyes closed but he can almost sense the silent conversation between the two hyungs.

and then suddenly, there were hands cupping his cheeks and lips crashing onto his.

taehyun short-circuits before he kissed beomgyu back, lips eagerly moving as the older guides him into the kiss. beomgyu still tasted as sweet as the first time they kissed back in high school; cherry-flavored lips and minty breath. the older kissed him deeply, like he was longing for it for years. and when they pulled away, beomgyu gave him a breathtaking smile and the redhead was surprised at the tears that were spilling from his eyes.

"god, i've been wanting to do that again since high school." beomgyu breathes, placing their foreheads together.

"y-you did?" taehyun asks, breathless.

the raven-haired nods, "i've always liked you hyun. i guess i was just afraid too because our friendship means the world to me." he said, wiping the younger boy's cheek with his thumb.

taehyun never expected that beomgyu likes him for almost as long as he does, and it leaves a fluttering feeling in his stomach, tears welling again in his eyes. beomgyu pecks the tip of his nose and slightly pulled away, hands reaching for his boyfriend.

the younger turns around to yeonjun, who was also crying a lot more than the two. he was the emotional and sensitive one in their group and that makes him so precious; beomgyu and soobin are both overprotective of their hyung because of his condition, and they would never let anything harm him in any possible way. one of beomgyu's hand is resting on the older boy's cheek, caressing gently as if he was too fragile to touch.

"hyung . . ." the red-haired boy calls, worry laced in his tone.

yeonjun didn't answer and instead, pulls taehyun closer for a kiss. their lips also slotted easily and the younger could taste the tears along with the older boy's strawberry lipbalm. his hyungs tasted sweet, just like he had imagined and he was quickly getting addicted. damn, it took such a long time to have this. yeonjun tugs on his lower lip gently before moving away, wrapping taehyun in a warm embrace.

"you have no idea how long we've waited for this." yeonjun murmurs, enough for the three of them to hear.

"really? why didn't you say anything?"

"because we weren't sure if you would like this set-up." yeonjun explains, rubbing circles on the small of taehyun's back. "we figured you might like us both because you weren't exactly subtle, but we didn't want to pressure you into this."

"we flirted with you in the open to give you a hint but you're kind of closed off, and we perfectly understand why." beomgyu continued from behind him, carding his finger through taehyun's red locks. "this is give and take after all. we've been giving, and we've waited until you decide to give back."

"i'm sorry." taehyun whispers, but the two were quick to shake their heads dismissively. "i promise i would stay longer than the time you've spent waiting."

the couple smiles at the sincerity. and beomgyu says, "that's the plan anyway. plus, you'll always be worth the wait."

yeonjun hummed an agreement. "and you know what hyun," he said, pulling away from the hug and pushing taehyun to sit properly between him and beomgyu, "you're not a background character. in fact, the sky is prettier when the clouds are in it."

beomgyu smiled at him and held his hand, "the clouds is the sun's favorite company, you know."

yeonjun held taehyun's other hand, "and the sea's favorite view."

~

the day of the outing came in a blink of an eye. as yeonjun parked the van he borrowed from his parents, the rest were already buzzing in excitement as they eye the huge beach waterpark in front of them. they had listed the things they wanted to do on their hang-out the next day of taehyun's confession, and with beomgyu's family connections, the plans were easily underway.

taehyun followed his boyfriends to their room; a suite with a great view of the sea. he settled his stuff on the corner before making his way to the balcony to have a better look.

yes, boyfriends.

he still couldn't believe the turn of events. but sometimes, doubt gives you the courage to believe.

("will you be our boyfriend?" yeonjun and beomgyu asked.

"will you be my boyfriends?" taehyun asked at the same time as them.

a pause. and they burst in laughter. taehyun then learns that he _is_ indeed connected with them. maybe it was already a thing before they even establish their new relationship, only realizing it now that their feelings are out in the open.

they were now the image of a perfect sunset view. each complementing one another in their own unique dynamics.

taehyun had the night of his life. swimming in yeonjun's warm hoodie as they cuddled him to sleep in beomgyu's soft bed. he deduces that he can keep on living like this, tucked in his boyfriends' arms forever.)

an arm snaked around his waist and he felt some nuzzling on his jaw. taehyun put his hands above yeonjun's own, heart content as they looked out the sea. yeonjun lightly swayed them both, hair dancing with the blowing wind. it was still early in the morning, and their activities wouldn't start until after lunch so they opted to just stay in room and take a bit more rest. 

they heard the door creaking open and they turned to see beomgyu entering. the raven-haired boy visibly lighten up at the sight he's seeing, a smile creeping on his handsome face.

"there's my boys." he cooed, walking to his boyfriends and giving them a peck each on the cheek. "you two are adorable." beomgyu adds as he places his own arms around the two.

yup. taehyun could stay like this forever.

~

taehyun loves watching the sky change colors.

he loves the sun's warmth. he loves the sea's calm. he loves them both from the horizon. he loves them both in his arms.

beomgyu and yeonjun were already a packaged deal, with taehyun and there's a wonderful freebie. beomgyu and yeonjun are a true equation, add taehyun and it's an identity. beomgyu and yeonjun were already a perfect combination, with taehyun and it's already too good to be true. 

beomgyu and yeonjun are heaven-sent; taehyun learns this every day in their relationship. there weren't any hard days when the two were on his side. he relied on them as much as they relied on him. he loves them as much as they love him, maybe even more but who knows?

the stars had aligned for them. the skies gave them its blessings.

and taehyun's life falls into place; like the final stroke of the brush that finishes the output.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for checking this out! i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing this. stay safe and healthy!! <3  
> -nicsy xo
> 
> edit: so i kind of made a mood board? and posted it
> 
> [here](https://twitter.com/prettybeomie/status/1300474874088038400?s=19)
> 
> (which took a lot of courage for me to do as i'm a wallflower but meh ಥ‿ಥ) along with the artwork taehyun made incase the description wasn't clear enough hehe (i'm so fckin' awkward omg i'm sorry)


End file.
